Cold
by yaoigurl101
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya had a miserable life. He was abused by his father and ignored or bullied by his peers because of his hair. Everything changes when he moves to Karakura and meets Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, and their friends. His life is about to get a whole lot better. But not without a few difficulties along the way. What did you expect? Takes a while to get there.


Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV

He was yelling at me again. I know I should be used it but it still hurt when he said those things about me. I almost preferred him hitting me over saying the things he does. It hurt every single time. And to say I was getting sick of it was an understatement. He hit me a couple times and told me to get out of his house. Nothing new. We wouldnt be living in it much longer. My dad got a job in Karakura and we were moving there by the end of the week. My dad preferred me out of the house rather than inside it so he didnt have to "Look at that ugly mug," of mine. I hated him with a burning passion but there was nothing I, a twelve year old boy, could do about it. I walked down to the river a couple blocks from the house to get away from him. It bothers me that I can't do anything. He'd hated me ever since my mom died when we were in a car wreck. It was unfair. It wasn't my fault he got drunk and rammed into another car. I got cut up pretty bad from a piece of glass on my face. I still had the scar that ran from my left eyebrow to the corner of my lip. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a car screeching up beside me. I decided to run for it. I get jumped alot because of my hair color. Pure white. Albinism I guess. People jump me and bully me for it alot. "Hey, Hitsugaya, why don't you stop before we have hunt you down and force you to stop!", one of them, his name was Kenshi Ito, yelled at me. No chance in hell was I going to do that. I kept running until I wasout of breath and was pretty sure they were gone. I sat down on the sidewalk outside the general store in downtown Miyagi, where I lived. Mr. Takahashi, the nice old man that owned the store, usually gave me food when he saw me because of how skinny I was. As I was catching my breath, Momo and her group of friends walked by. Momo used to be my best friend but since I was so unpopular she started hanging out with me less and less until she didn't anymore. Her and her friends Rangiku, Izuru, Shuhei, and Nemu were my main tormentors. A big bunch of bullies. As they walked by me, they laughed and threw their trash at me, like normal. Sometimes Izuru and Shuhei would beat me up while the girls recorded it and posted it on social media. How a bunch of fifteen year olds could pick on a twelve year old I will never understand. I got up and walked into the store before they could torment me more. Deciding to buy a pack of smokes and a coke with the five bucks I stole from my old man, I walked to the front counter. People around here didn't care if a twelve year old bought a pack of cigarettes. I paid and asked "Is Takahashi here?". He nodded and called Takahashi from the back. Takahashi came out the door that lead to the break room. "Hello Toshiro, my boy. How may I help you?", he asked politely. I figured I was probably his favorite customer. "Just came by to say goodbye. We're leaving first thing in the morning.", I said. I could be mistaken, but I thought I saw a brief look of sadness cross his face before he smiled at me. "Make sure to stay in touch, you here?", he told me. I nodded and left knowing that would probably be the last time I saw him. Walking home, I thought about what it would be like in Karakura. Would it be different? Tch, probably not. It's never different anywhere I go. People avoid me or bully me because of my hair. It would never be different. Looking back now, I was wrong. It turned out to be very different.

**AN: Hey guys. Decided to do a Bleach fic. As you can tell soul reapers or soul society does not exist. Loosely based on Greasers and Socs from The Outsiders. Only because the poorer people get treated badly by the richer people in this fic, as you can tell. No other Outsiders aspects. It doesn't even mention the characters. Just some of the concepts of it. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
